My new best friend (a Merome fanfic)
by Kirstenje
Summary: after meeting Mitch on a school bus Jerome found out that he had feelings for Mitch that he didn't expect to have. Characters: BajanCanadian (Mitch) ASFJerome/JeromeASF (Jerome) (WARNING: OMORASHI! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)


*~Jerome's POV~*

I looked over at my clock '3 in the morning?!' God damn it 3 more hours 'till I need to get up I pulled my cover over my head and closed my eyes. I woke up to my alarm clock ringing and my family yelling downstairs I went into the bathroom, showered and brushed my teeth then I changed into my school uniform and put my stuff in my bag. I put the bag over my shoulder and yelled bye to my arguing family, I went to the bus stop and waited for the bus, around 3 minutes later the bus came and I saw a new shy boy sitting near the back. I went up and sat beside him, "hi" I said confidently "hey" the boy said in a little whisper "my name's Jerome, what's yours?" "My name is Mitch" he said building up confidence "do you like Minecraft?" I asked Mitch "yeah it's my favourite game! I like the Hunger Games the best!" Mitch exclaimed "me too!" I said happily 'I've finally found a friend I can relate to!' I thought to myself.

Once we got to school after having the most wonderful conversation with Mitch about Hunger Games we had to go to class I went into my class with Mitch and asked if I could show him around the school "of course, that would be very helpful of you Jerome" said my teacher, Miss Smith, happily as me and Mitch walked out of the classroom, "well that was our classroom, our teacher is called Miss Smith she's really cool! She plays Minecraft too!" I explained to Mitch "awesome" Mitch replied smiling "these are the bathrooms nothing too interesting here" I said continuing to walk down the corridors "ok" Mitch said to show he was listening "this is the dinner/lunch hall whatever you want to call it!" "Haha ok Jerome" "and this is the office" "alrighty then" "we should probably get back to class now" "yeah you're right, let's go!" We walked down the corridors to our class and sat down, the teacher couldn't choose where Mitch sat since there was only one seat in the whole class, the one next to me! I was so happy that I'd met Mitch, I didn't have any friends at this school after a certain incident, lets just say I still get called bean boy after it happened, anyway! Mitch and I were having an art lesson so we were drawing and chatting away the teacher came over to see what we had drawn, she looked at me and Mitch's drawings to find that we had both drawn Minecraft Hunger Games she got a stamp and put A pluses on both of them, by the way we were doing imaginative drawing so basically draw what you want for an hour or so, "you two are amazing drawers you should be artists when you grow up" Miss Smith said to us Mitch smiled and said "I love art but I want to be a gamer when I'm older" Miss Smith smiled and said "whatever you want to be you can be it!" She walked away after that "hey Mitch do you have Skype by any chance?" "Yeah I do!" He handed me a bit of paper with his Skype name on it "thanks I'll add you tonight then we can play the Hunger Games!" I said to Mitch excitedly "yeah that'd be fun!" "Mitch?" "Yeah?" "Could you help me with the colouring? I'm colour-blind" "oh yeah sure! But could you get the pencils?" "Sure!" I walked over to the teacher and asked for the colouring pencils she went over to her desk and handed me two packets one of them had the colours labelled on them and the other didn't "oh thanks Miss" I walked back and handed the non-labelled packet to Mitch and put the labelled ones on my desk "I no longer need your help Mitch, I forgot the teacher had these for me haha" I said starting to colour my picture "oh ok cool" Mitch said starting to colour his too "is that your Minecraft skin Mitch?" "Uh yeah it is" "it's really cool!" "Thanks, is the bacca skin yours?" "Yeah it is!" "What's your Minecraft name?" Mitch asked me "it's Hacksource" "that's a cool name mine is BajanCanadian" "cool!" "I can't wait until we can play Minecraft!" "I know right?" I was really looking forward to getting to know Mitch better, he already seems pretty cool! I think he's the best friend I've ever had and also the first in years, stupid bullies, you're probably all wondering what I'm talking about, well, I had just got my lunch of sausages and beans and I went to sit down with my friends and the school bully, Jenkins, tripped me up and I spilled beans all the way down myself like literally head to toe in beans and the entire dinner hall laughed at me even my friends! So yeah that's why I get called bean boy.

*~Time Skip~*

(lunch time!)

"Who's your boyfriend bean boy?" Jenkins asked with an evil grin on his face "he's not my boyfriend!" I yelled surprising both Jenkins and myself, "standing up to me 'ay?" Jenkins said angrily, suddenly he threw a punch at my stomach and I doubled over in pain "how dare you hurt my friend!" Mitch kicked Jenkins right in the nuts and he doubled over in pain "you did NOT just do that?!" I say as me and Mitch ran into the playground "oh, but I did" "why?" "He hurt you, and I hate seeing other people hurt in fact it's the reason I had to move school, you see my friend got bullied so much she just hit the breaking point and she... Committed suicide" "oh Mitch" I had tears in my eyes, I hugged him and he hugged back "were you going out with her at the time or?" "no, no I'm not into girls, I'm well..." "what Mitch?" "No you'll laugh!" "of course I won't Mitch!" "Well I'm... Gay" "oh my God" "I knew you would hate me!" Mitch started crying "no, no! I don't hate you Mitch, I just thought I was the only one" "wait, you're?" "Well bisexual" "Oh Jerome!" Mitch hugged me and I hugged him until neither of us could breath. Me and Mitch went back inside and ate our lunch, I always brought a packed lunch now so I couldn't spill anything on myself through a bag, Mitch also had a packed lunch, we sat down at the back of the dinner/lunch hall and ate our food, the bell rang and we went back to class "math time class come in and sit down quietly, oh hello Jerome, hey Mitch come in and sit down boys" we sat down and the teacher explained long multiplication to us, I understood completely but Mitch seemed to be struggling "need help Mitch?" "Yes please Jerome" I explained it step by step and pointed out the multiplication wall at the front of the class "thanks Jerome, I understand now" "no problem bud" Mitch completed his work in less than 5 minutes "what do I do when I'm done?" "Just put your hand up and the teacher will come and check your work" Mitch put his hand up and the teacher went over and marked his work, she had an astonished look on her face "100% you know this is 10th grade work and you're in the 6th grade" I stared at Mitch with a proud look on my face "congrats Mitch!" "Thanks Jerome" "Mitch have you always been this good at math?" asked Miss Smith "I mean, I guess but Jerome had to explain this to me one more time before I understood it" "that's ok, Mitch do you think you would be ok at a 10th grade level?" "It might take some time for me to adjust but I guess that would be ok" "ok Mitch no problem" (Y/N It's currently 3am so don't expect this part of the story to be actually good okay? Okay, FIOS ftw) I finish my work and get full marks as well so I also got moved up to a 10th grade level "10th grade buddies!" I say putting my hand up to high-five Mitch "10th grade buddies!"

*~Time Skip~*

(home time ftw)

Finally I can Skype Mitch and play some Minecraft! I search his Skype name and send him a request, he accepts it almost instantly and we get to playing Hunger Games on The Hive (Shameless plug for Hive, you're welcome Hive!) we played for hours and hours until my parents told me to "get the fuck to bed it's 11pm" yeah "I have to go Mitch" I say sadly "that's ok Jerome see you at school tomorrow!" "Bye" "bye" I ended the call, shut down my computer and got ready for bed.

*~Time Skip~*

(Sleeping is boring)

I woke up at 4 in the morning 'what is with my sleep schedule?' I couldn't get back to sleep so I got up and went on Skype to see if Mitch was awake, I messaged him

J = Jerome M= Mitch

J- hey Mitch, you awake?

M- well I am now

J-oh sorry

M- no it's ok I've been waiting to talk to you

J- oh ok

M- let me guess, you couldn't sleep?

J- well, I could but I woke up at 4am and couldn't get back to sleep

M- oh, I just couldn't get to sleep

J- yeah I get that sometimes

M- so how are you?

J- tired

M- Me too

I heard my parents stir downstairs

J- I think my parents are awake g2g

M- k, cya at school

I turned off the monitor and jumped back into my bed just as my dad started coming upstairs, he came into my room "Jerome? Are you asleep?" He asked, I stayed silent and kept my breathing steady, my dad left the room and I finally fell back asleep

*~Time Skip~*

(Sleeping is still boring)

My alarm went off and I got out of bed, I got dressed and packed my lunch, I looked at the time 'wow still got half an hour before I need to leave' I went on Skype to see that Mitch had messaged me, I called him "hey dude!" "What's up mate?" "Meh I'm bored, you?" "Nothin'" "ok" we had the best conversation about our dream of being gamers on this site called YouTube it seemed really awesome and a really unique job although both of us knew we probably couldn't make a living out of it (well you did soooo yeaaaahhhh) "the school bus will be here soon" Mitch said "ok bye dude" "see ya" I went downstairs and my mum and dad were sitting on the sofa not talking or even looking at each other, I went into the kitchen and grabbed a cereal bar then left the house about 5 minutes early, I waited for the bus while eating my cereal bar, I threw the wrapper in the bin as the bus came round the corner I hopped on and went to sit with Mitch at the back "hey dude!" "Hey Jerome" he didn't look as happy as he sounded this morning "what's up?" "My parents... I told them that I was... You know and my dad doesn't support it... he even went to the extent of saying that I wasn't his son" "oh my God" I couldn't hug him on the bus so I gave his hand a squeeze "thanks Jerome, I'm just thankful my mum supports it but really it's tearing our family apart and it's my fault" tears brimmed in his eyes "no, no don't say that Mitch of course it's not your fault it's your dad's problem that he doesn't support his son's decision" "thanks Jerome, my dad's never really supported me he likes my older brother best he does great in school and he gets loads and loads of awards and he got all the attention while I sat back and bared my dad's violence..." "Maybe you should tell someone, like an adult they can help you" "no, no my dad will just get even more angry" "why don't you stay at my place for a few days, let your dad calm down a bit?" "No, no I can't possibly burden your family like that" "no honestly it won't be my mum will love you!" "You sure?" "Of course!" "Thank you sooo much Jerome you have no idea how much I appreciate this!" "No problem, isn't that what best friends are for?" Mitch smiled "you should probably tell your mum you're staying at my place, she'll be worried sick" I added "yeah you're right, I'll text her" Mitch took his phone out of his pocket and texted his mum *mum I'm going to stay at a friends house, he's from school, it's just for a few days until dad calms down love you xxx* Mitch pressed send and put his phone away, "Mitch come on, we're here" "Ok" he stood up and walked off the bus, we got into school just as the bell rang "morning everyone, come in sit down, quietly, right it's assembly day so line up in two's outside and we'll go down, remember best behaviour" said Miss Smith as she walked out of the class "come on Mitch" I took his hand and we walked down to the hall, we sat down next to each other and listened to the head teacher ramble on and on about nothing for an hour. After the head teacher finally shut up we went back to class "spelling test today don't worry there's not too many difficult words" Miss Smith said handing out our English jotters the whole class groaned except for me and Mitch, Miss Smith smiled at us, she read off the words and me and Mitch wrote them down, spelling them easily, Mitch's phone lit up but made no noise, 'it must be his mum' I thought, Miss Smith finished saying the last of the words just as the bell rang, me and Mitch said bye to Miss Smith then went outside to where the miniature forest was, Mitch took his phone out of his hoodie pocket and read the text aloud "ok honey, I've been trying to convince your dad that it's ok to be who you are but he's not buying it, make sure it's ok with your friends parents before going into their home, ok? Also is it your friend Jerome you go on about all the time?" Mitch texted back *Ok mum I'll make sure it's ok and yeah it's Jerome, how sweet is he?* he pressed send and put his phone away in his hoodie pocket "can you text your mum to make sure it's ok that I stay" "sure I'll call her" I took my phone out of my backpack and called my mum "hi mum, would it be ok if my friend stays over for a few days? He's having a rough time with his folks" "of course sweety anything for one of your friends" replied my mum "thanks mum, he'll be coming over tonight, ok?" "Ok darling" "bye!" "Bye sweetheart" I ended the call "yeah you're allowed" "ok" Mitch texted his mum while we were walking back into school, he put his phone back on silent then back into his pocket, the bell rang and we went back to class.

*~Time Skip~*

(School is annoying)

The bell rang signalling the end of the day, me and Mitch said bye to Miss Smith and walked to the bus stop the bus came around the corner and, to my surprise, it was empty so me and Mitch sat at the back and I put quite loud music on my phone things like My Chemical Romance and Green Day also Fall out Boy you know just the generally hipstery music we all listen to as 13 year-olds, anyway, we arive at my house around ten minutes later than usual so my mum was standing at the door looking anxious "she obviously cares about you a lot" "yeah I know right?" We got off the bus and went into my house "hey mom" "hi Jerome, who's your friend?" "Mom this is Mitch, Mitch this is Mama bacc and uh DAD!" "What?" "Come meet the guest!" "K" my dad walks through with "swagger" "yeah uh that's papa bacc" "ok" said Mitch timidly "come on I'll show you where you're sleeping" Mitch nodded and followed me upstairs "you ok Mitch you're very quite" "I'm kinda shy around new people" "oh ok dude don't worry ok? My parents already love you, just not as much as I do" I kissed him on the cheek and opened the door to the spare room "you can sleep in my room with me if you don't like this room" "can I?" "Of course!" I closed the door and went into my room, "wow your room is so big!" "What? This is the smallest room in the house" "well compared to my room it's massive" "I assume your brother got the biggest room?" "Yup" "we'll have to share my bed but it should be ok since it's a double bed" "what's that?" Mitch asked pointing to a trophy on my computer desk "it's a trophy I won for debating nothing special" "you're a good debater?" "Not really, I just seem to have the ability to talk at any length on any topic" "huh, cool" "wanna play Call of Duty?" "Yeah!" "K let me just get the other controller" "k" I went downstairs "mom where's the other X-Box controller?" "It's in your computer desk drawer darling" "thanks mom" "no problem" I went into my room and got the controller "here" I said handing it to Mitch "thanks, uh Jerome?" "Yeah dude?" "Where's your bathroom?" "End of the hall to your left" "k thanks" he dropped the controller on the bed and ran down the hall "Mitch!" "What?" "Don't lock the door or you'll get stuck" "k" I heard the door close and the tap turn on then I went and turned on the X-Box and set up the game Mitch came back and dropped himself on my bed a few minutes later. We played Call of Duty for probably an hour before my parents called us down for dinner "hope you like spaghetti Mitch" said my dad "I-I do" Mitch said sitting down next to me "you don't say much do you Mitch?" My mum said smiling "he's just shy he usually has a lot to say" I say looking at Mitch who blushes "come on now Jerome don't tease the poor child" "I'm not I'm not I'm just trying to make him laugh" "Jerome c-can I get a drink" Mitch whispered to me "sure you want Coke, lemonade or apple juice?" "Can I get Coke please" "sure" I got up and got Mitch a glass of Coke "thanks Jerome" he said drinking the entire glass my mum put down a massive bowl of spaghetti in front of me and Mitch "don't worry if you can't eat it all dear" "ok" Mitch barley managed half of the bowl while I ate the whole bowl "would you like some ice-cream Mitch?" "Yes please" Mitch said quietly "Jerome?" "You know the answer mom" "yes" I nod we ate our chocolate ice-cream then went back upstairs to play CoD "thank God it's Friday am I right?" I said happily "yup" Mitch said a smile on his face.

*~Time Skip~*

(Writing about CoD is kinda boring)

It must've been about 11pm when Mitch fell asleep, his head resting in my lap I smile and get up slowly lifting Mitch slightly to put him properly into bed I went and got my pyjamas then slipped silently into bed like a ninja!

*~Time Skip~*

(Sleeping will forever be boring)

Mitch's P.O.V

I woke up and looked over at the clock '3am pretty normal time for me' I felt a familiar twinge in my lower abdomen 'why did I drink all that Coke' I couldn't get up Jerome just looked too peaceful it would pain me to wake him so even though it was already paining me not going to the bathroom I could probably wait for a few hours.

*~Time Skip~*

(Seriously were you not reading the story?)

BIG MISTAKE! I felt the pressure increase in my bladder, the clock read that I had only been asleep for an hour I squirmed and rolled about my area of the bed.

Jerome's P.O.V

I heard Mitch getting up earlier 'wonder what's up' "Mitch?" I say sleepily "sorry Jerome didn't mean to wake you" "no, no I've been awake for ages, you ok?" "Umm... No" "what's up?" "I really have to pee" Mitch bent himself over at the waist and shoved his hands into his crotch "how long have you been waiting?" "Umm... Probably around 3 hours" "you're an idiot" "I-I can't m-move" "oh shoot" I grabbed Mitch under his arms and helped him get his balance "you ok from here?" Mitch nodded and shuffled to the bathroom I closed the door behind him and hear him sigh in relief I giggle under my breath "why are you awake Jerome it's 4 in the morning" my dad said sleepily "Mitch had to pee" I say simply "and you had to be awake because?..." "He waited for 3 hours and I had to help him" "oh ok Jerome just once Mitch gets out go to sleep ok?" "Yeah sure dad" "night Jerome" "night dad" Mitch came out of the bathroom and we went back into the bedroom "why didn't you just go before?" I whispered "I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful sleeping there" "you're an idiot" I repeated "I know" I hugged him and he went limp in my arms obviously tired from waiting so long then I fell asleep.

~*Time of the Skip~*

I woke up to Mitch talking loudly in his sleep "Mitch" I say shaking his shoulder slightly "AHHH!" Mitch screamed "Mitch are you ok?" "I-I" he started crying I hug him tightly "Mitch shhh it's ok, it's ok, it was only a dream" Mitch's tears were dampening my pyjamas but I didn't mind "Mitch are you ok" asked my mom when she came into my room, Mitch sniffled and tears rolled down his face but he was no longer crying "I-I just had a bad dream i-is all" "awww, it's ok" my mum rubbed his shoulder "t-thanks, sorry f-for waking you" "no not at all dear" my mum left the room "do you want to tell me what happened?" "Well, I was at home talking to my brother when my dad jumped in out of no-where and slapped me saying "don't talk to your brother he's to smart to be diseased my your stupidity" and I yelled back and my dad shook me by my shoulders and then I woke up" "oh my God no wonder you screamed that's horrific" "thanks for helping Jerome" "no problem, sorry for cutting this short but I gotta go to the bathroom" "no, no that's

fine Jerome" I left the room and went into the bathroom, peed, washed my hands and walked out "hey sorry Mitch" "no, no you gotta go when you gotta go" I laughed "boys breakfast!" My mum yelled from downstairs "coming mom!" I yelled back, "come on Mitch lets go" "ok" I walked downstairs holding Mitch's hand and continued to hold his hand under the table "are you boys attached at the bone or something?" "no" we said in unison, my mum had made us a proper English breakfast(because English breakfasts are badass yo!) with bacon, sausages, beans, mushrooms, a hash-brown, black pudding the lot! I scoffed the entire plate and washed it down with some orange juice Mitch ate the bacon, sausages, beans and mushrooms but left the black pudding "not a fan Mitch?" "Not really" "I'll have it" I took it from his plate and put it on mine Mitch smiled "thanks" "good to see you've cheered up a bit, right I've got a beach day plan for today since it's such a nice day" "when is it NOT a nice day in New Jersey mom?" "Um... Never but anyway, did you bring any clothes sweetie?" "No..." "That's ok Jerome can you lend Mitch some clothes for just now then we'll buy him some new ones on the way" "no, no I'll just go home and get some clothes" "darling it's ok I'll buy you some new clothes for goodness sake as long as you're sleeping under this roof you're my responsibly although I prefer to look at it like you're my friend not my work ok dear" "Mitch, my mom is the nicest person you will ever meet just let her do this for you ok?" "Ok Jerome" "now come on let's find you some clothes shall we" I went upstairs into my room with Mitch following, I found some shorts and a T-Shirt that looked like they would fit him perfectly "here" "thanks Jerome" Mitch went into the bathroom changed then looked in my mirror making sure his hair looked ok "Mitch your hair is beautiful stop tampering with it" "yeah sorry" "no don't apologise I wasn't giving you into trouble I was complimenting your wonderful hair" "thanks" "need sunglasses?" "Yeah please" I grabbed a pair of sunglasses off of my desk and handed them to Mitch "thanks" I grabbed another pair and put them on "I'm sexy and I know it" I say dancing around trusting my hips like a mother fuckin' bawse! "Boys! We're leaving" "one minute mom!" "Ok!" "You need to go to the bathroom first? It's a long drive to the beach at least a two hour drive" "nah I'm ok, you?" "I'm gonna go be right back" "boys?!" My dad yelled "Jerome's in the bathroom!" "Ok Mitch!" I came out and we left. we were an hour into the journey "Jerome?" "Yeah?" "Got any juice?" "Yeah here" I passed him the bottle of Coke "thanks" Mitch took a long drink "dude we still have an hour left at least of this journey don't down the juice" "I'm not it's just difficult to drink out of bottles for me" Mitch said pointing to his brases "oh ok" Mitch closed the bottle and passed it back to me.

Mitch's P.O.V

I felt a dull twinge in my bladder, nothing too urgent but I thought I should make myself heard so it doesn't get to that stage "Jerome.." "What's up?" "I need to go" "oh, want me to tell my mom to pull over at the next gas station?" "Yeah, please" "ok, mom?" "Yes honey?" "Mitch needs to go to the bathroom" "ok dear we'll pull over at the next gas station" the pressure in my bladder increased suddenly so I had to resort to crossing my legs and bending forward slightly "you ok Mitch?" I shook my head "mom?" "I already said I'm going to pull over sweetie" "it's urgent" "ok sweetheart I'm going as fast as I can darling, the gas station is at least half an hour away dear" I started to shake my leg in a failed attempt to relieve some pressure. It must've been 15 minutes of seeing nothing but fields, I shoved my hands in my crotch and Jerome patted my back sympathetically "we'll be there in 15 minutes Mitch, don't worry" tears of desperation welled in my eyes "I-I c-c-can't wait f-fifteen minutes" my whole body shook as I spoke "I know, Mitch, I know we're going as fast as we can" we hit a bump on the road making my bladder jolt, that's when I started to loose it I squeezed my crotch as tight as humanly possible "mom, Mitch really can't wait" I blushed "I'm sorry darling if I could go any faster I would" my bladder started to give way "p-p-pull over!" But it was too late "I-I'm sorry" Jerome rubbed my back "it's ok Mitch you must've been waiting ages" I was still holding in a lot "I-I s-still n-n-need to g-g-g-go" "ok Mitch, mom can you pull over Mitch still has to go" "ok dear" she pulled into an area with loads of trees I looked at Jerome silently asking him to come with me he nodded I scrambled out of the car and Jerome ran with me into the trees I stood behind a tree and finally let go of all the liquid that was inside of me "damn you must've drank a lot today" my bladder hurt from waiting so long "I am so sorry about your shorts" "it's fine Mitch, I brought a few extra pairs for coming home in case we went swimming or whatever, want me to go and bring a pair out here for you?" "Please" "ok be right back" Jerome went back to the car and came running back "here" he passed me the underpants and shorts and turned around, I got changed and Jerome held my hand all the way to the car "what about the seat?" I whispered "don't worry I brought you a towel" I then saw that there was a towel on the seat "oh ok" Jerome's mum pulled into the gas station for petrol "anyone need the toilet?" "Me" said Jerome I blushed as I said "not me..." I look down at the floor and frown "cheer up mate" said Jerome bouncing up and down in his seat "just go" "no I'm ok" he said putting his hands in his crotch "Jerome you're obviously not just go" "ok _mom"_ said Jerome laughing and getting out of the car he walked as casually as possible to the bathroom. I got out my phone to see a text from my mum *hi honey, I'm really sorry to tell you but you can't come back home dear social services have taken away your father and I've been told I need to place all of my children up for adoption I am so sorry I love you so much and I hate to see you go I'm so sorry about this it's all my fault goodbye sweetie, goodbye* I start to cry and Jerome's mom comes to see what's wrong "what's wrong dear?" I hand her my phone and I see tears well in her eyes "we'll adopt you" "y-y-you will?" I say still crying "of course won't we dear?" "Yes, we love to see Jerome make such a good friend, such a good boyfriend I would love for you to join the family champ" he lightly punched my shoulder, Jerome came out of the bathroom and walked back to the car "what's up?" "His parents have had to put him up for adoption, I, we have decided to adopt him" "that's both sad and absolutely AMAZING!" He hugged me then looked sad and patted me on the shoulder, I smiled at this, I texted my mum saying how terrible that was and how awesome my boyfriend's family was and how they were going to adopt me, we all got back into the car and drove off we got to the beach and got waterproof sun-cream on (safety first kids!) then me and Jerome went into the water and swam out as far as you were allowed then raced each other back, "I won, I won!" I chanted doing a strange victory dance where I was thrusting my hips in different directions and making wavy shapes with my arms (it's the sexy victory dance if you get this reference you are the coolest person on this planet) "who wants ice-cream?" "Me!" Me and Jerome said at the same time "ok then boys" she bought us ice-cream and we sat on deck chairs and watched the sunset then the tide started coming in and we went back to the car "Mitch?" "Yeah?" "Again long journey, want to go this time?" "No I'll be fine" "you sure 'cause there's not a reststop after this one" "I'm ok Jerome!" "Jeez sorry, I was only trying to help" "stop trying to help I'm 13 I know when I have to go and I don't need now" "ok dude, sorry" "no, no you were only trying to help sorry I yelled there was no need for it" "it's ok dude, wanna play X-Box when we get home?" "Yeah I wanna play X-Box when we get home!" "Ok".

*~Time Skip~*

We were no more than 15 minutes away from home, "I need the toilet" I say urgently "we know already you've been complaining for the last 20 minutes about how you have to pee" said Jerome "sorry but I really have to go now" "you really had to go 20 minutes ago too" "I'm sorry that I have the bladder the size of a pea" "a pea you say? a pea would be able to hold more water than your bladder can" "sorry I just really have to go!" "I know we're nearly home anyway" "I can't wait that long" I say shoving my hands into my crotch for emphasis "this is why I told you to go at the rest stop" "I know but I didn't have to go then but I need now" "dude we're 10 minutes away from home you're hardly going to pee yourself" "we were 10 minutes away from the rest stop when I peed myself on the way to the beach" "oh yeah" "oh my God I have to pee soo bad" I say crossing my legs and keeping my hands in my crotch "ok, ok mom Mitch is gonna pee himself... Again" "no I'm not! Although I'm pretty close to that point" "there's nowhere to pull over for you Mitch sorry" I felt my bladder pounding under my skin and I found myself back in the exact same situation I was in only a few hours ago, I was squirming, shaking, holding myself and crossing my legs but none the less my bladder was only moments from failing me again "p-please p-pull over s-s-somewhere a-a-anywhere" "my God Mitch do you have a bladder problem or something?" "I do actually so shut up!" "Oh sorry I didn't know" "s-s-sorry I-I just have to pee s-s-so badly" "it's bad mom, mom stop the car! He's, he's going..." I blushed as the contents of my bladder spilled uncontrollably all over the seat, try as I might I couldn't stop it. "I-I'm s-sorry" "it's ok you have a bladder problem it's ok Mitch, it's ok" Jerome was rubbing my back telling me it was ok. When we got home I ran upstairs and got changed (btw during the Time Skip they got Mitch new pyjamas and clothes) into my pyjamas, "Mitch?" Jerome said knocking "open up I gotta pee" "ok" I opened the door and Jerome pushed me out of the way and closed the door behind him (Y/N again it's like 3am so this story going to be full of typos and all that good stuff that I come up with while attemping to fall asleep yay!) I laughed as I walked downstairs "hello dear want to help make dinner?" "Yeah, please" "call Jerome down too" "Jerome's probably still in the bathroom" "oh is that why he ran upstairs without saying a word"


End file.
